charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyde School Reunion
Hyde School Reunion is the 17th episode of the sixth season and the 128th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe's wild teenage personality takes over when she inadvertently casts a spell on herself before her high school reunion. Her delinquent former classmates then user her magic for wrongdoing. Cast 6x17-46.png|Phoebe Halliwell 6x17-10.png|Paige Matthews 6x17-5.png|Piper Halliwell 6x17-37.png|Chris Halliwell 6x17-29.png|Victor Bennett 6x17Ramona.png|Ramona Shaw Todd Marks-IB2.jpg|Todd Marks 6x17-PaulaM.jpg|Paula Marks 6x17-32.png|Rick Gittridge ScabbarDemons.jpg|Scabbar Demons French-waiter.jpg|French Waiter Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt (credit only) *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell Guest Stars *James Read as Victor Bennett *Rod Rowland as Rick Gittridge *Lesli Margherita as Ramona Shaw *Claire Rankin as Paula Marks *Jeffrey Pierce as Todd Marks Co-Stars *Mary-Pat Green as Miss Hickock *Lou Richards as Male Lawyer *Jeanie Hackett as Female Lawyer *David May as French Waiter Featuring *Sheila Levell as Stacy *Kevin Burke as Male Sheriff *David Hugghins as Armored Car Driver Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''Scabbar Demons'' :Pack Demons who attack by spraying :toxic acid from their mouths causing :their victims to burst into flames upon impact. ''To Call a Lost Witch'' *Piper and Paige cast this spell to summon Phoebe. They later reversed it to send her back. :Power of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here. Spells ''To Turn Into a Teenager While Phoebe looked in her yearbook, she saw this poem. She read it, not knowing it was actually a spell. The spell turned her back into her teenage self. :''Those who mock who I am, :Let them always remember when. ''To Turn a Woman into a Dog Phoebe casts this spell to turn Paula Marks into a dog, after she called Phoebe 'Freebie'. :''I'd rather be rich, :Than a Bitch. ''To Revive the Past Teenage Phoebe casts this spell to turn everyone at the reunion back into their teenage selves. :''The past is the future, and the future is the past, :Let's welcome back the senior class! ''To Create An Illusion of Fire Rick Gittridge forced Phoebe to help him rob a money transport. Phoebe casts this spell hoping it would create an illusory fire, but it created a real fire instead. :''Make them see, what cannot be, :Flames that leap to make them flee. ''To Make One Hear Their Greatest Fears While being forced to help him rob a money transport, Phoebe casts this spell to make Rick hear police sirens. :''Make him hear what isn't there :His deepest worries come to bare ''To Change Someone's Appearance Paige casts this spell to make Rick look like Chris. He wanted a young and hot appearance. Paige chose Chris' look because the Scabbar Demons were after him. The Demons killed Rick, looking like Chris, instead of the real Chris. :''Who you were, you're now another :Take the face of Wyatt's brother Powers *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Chris and Paige. *'Empathy:' At the reunion, Phoebe felt hate. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Scabbar Demons. *'Acid Secretion: '''Used by the Scabbar Demons to attack Piper, Paige and Chris. They later used it to kill Rick Gittrigde, looking like Chris (thanks to Paige's spell). *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb a piece of broken glass into the Scabbar Demon and to deviate ''Icky Stuff ''(the Scabbar Demons' acid). *'Regeneration:' Used by the Scabbar Demons to self-heal after Paige orbed a piece of glass into one of them and when Rick shot them. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper, trying to blow up a Scabbar Demon. *The Scabbar Demon resisted Piper's power of Molecular Combustion. *'Glamouring:' Used by Phoebe to change Ramona, Todd and her appearances. She probably used a spell to do so. 6x17P1.png|Chris orbing in. 6x17P2.png|Phoebe feels hate at the reunion. 6x17P3.png|Paige orbing in. 6x17P4.png|Chris and Leo orbing in. 6x17P5.png|A Scabbar Demon fading in. 6x17P6.png|Chris orbing out. 6x17P7.png|The Scabbar Demons shooting acid from their mouth. 6x17P8.png|Chris orbing in. 6x17P9.png|Paige orbs a piece of glass into a Scabbar Demon. DemonScabberregeneration.jpg|The glass melts and the Scabbar Demon regenerates. 6x17P10.png|The Scabbar Demon's acid destroys a map and the Scrying Crystal. 6x17P11.png|Piper tries to blow up a Scabbar Demon... 6x17P12.png|...but he is resistant to her power. 6x17P13.png|A Scabbar Demon shoots acid from his mouth. 6x17P14.png|Paige deviates the Scabbar Demon's acid. 6x17P15.png|The Scabbar Demon fading out. 6x17P16.png|Phoebe stops her glamour. 6x17P17.png|Phoebe stops the glamour on Todd and Ramona. 6x17P18.png|Phoebe stops her glamour on Rick. 6x17P19.png|The Scabbar Demons fading in. 6x17P20.png|Rick is killed by the Scabbar Demon's acid. 6x17P21.png|A Scabbar Demon fading out. 6x17P22.png|The other Scabbar Demon fading out. Artifacts *'Scrying Crystal '- A magical pendant used for scrying. Paige used it to scry for Phoebe. *'Crystals''' - Used by Piper to protect the attic, ordering Chris to stay there. Notes and Trivia * Although credited, Brian Krause does not appear in this episode. This is the second and last episode in the series that credits an absent actor, the first is "That '70s Episode", in which T.W. King is credited but does not appear in the episode. * The nickname of Phoebe in high school, "Freebie", was revealed by Prue in "Love Hurts". * This is the last time one of the sisters turn into their teenage self. Paige did so in "A Paige from the Past" and Prue did in "Be Careful What You Witch For". In "Cheaper by the Coven", the sisters' personalities change into bickering teenagers, though they remain adults. * In this episode, Phoebe and Paige essentially set up a mortal human, Rick, to get killed by demons. This contradicts the lesson on punishing the guilty that they were forced to learn in "Morality Bites", as well as Paige almost turning evil via her desire to punish a normal human by killing him when she thought he was abusing his son in "Charmed Again, Part 2". * The show that premiered after this episode on the WB, was coincidentially called "high school reunion". * Six months have passed since the previous episode "The Courtship of Wyatt's Father", which Chris mentions in the next episode "Spin City", making this the longest time span between episodes in the entire series. This explains why Piper is suddenly several months pregnant, as opposed to the previous episode when she just conceived Chris. * At the end of the episode, Chris calls Piper "Mom" for the first time. *The name of one of the crew members, Star Fields, appears in the yearbook. * This episode scored 4.8 million viewers. Cultural References * The name of the episode is a reference to the novel Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde, combined with a high school reunion. * Calling Phoebe "Freaky Phoebe" is a reference to the movie Freaky Friday (1976) ''as well as the remake in 2003. Freaky Phoebe is also the name of a Season 7 episode. Glitches *In the scenes where the camera is outside of the car as Phoebe is driving, her stunt double's face is clearly seen. Gallery Episode Stills 617.jpg 617b.jpg 617c.jpg 88151_celeCharmed_414_122_495lo.jpg Charmed_415_122_391lo.jpg CH617-002.jpg Screen Caps 6x17-1.png 6x17-2.png 6x17-3.png 6x17-4.png 6x17-5.png 6x17-6.png 6x17-7.png 6x17-8.png 6x17-9.png 6x17-10.png 6x17-11.png 6x17-12.png 6x17-13.png 6x17-14.png 6x17-15.png 6x17-16.png 6x17-17.png 6x17-18.png 6x17-19.png 6x17-20.png 6x17-21.png 6x17-22.png 6x17-23.png 6x17-24.png 6x17-25.png 6x17-26.png 6x17-27.png 6x17-28.png 6x17-29.png 6x17-30.png 6x17-31.png 6x17-32.png 6x17-33.png 6x17-34.png 6x17-35.png 6x17-36.png 6x17-37.png 6x17-38.png 6x17-39.png 6x17-40.png 6x17-41.png 6x17-42.png 6x17-43.png 6x17-44.png 6x17-45.png 6x17-46.png 6x17-47.png 6x17-48.png 6x17-49.png 6x17-50.png 6x17-51.png 6x17-52.png International Titles *'French:' Une réputation d'enfer / La rebelle ''(A Hell of A Reputation) / (The Rebel) * Finnish: 'Luokkakokous ''(High School Reunion) *'''Italian: Teenager per caso (Teenager By Accident) *'Czech:' Školní sraz po létech (School Reunion After Years) *'Slovak:' Stredoškolská stretávka (High School Reunion) *'Russian:' Встреча выпускников vypusknikov (School Reunion) *'Spanish (Spain):' Reunión de instituto con Mr. Hyde (Reunion of Institute with ~ ~) *'Spanish (Latin America):' La Reunión de la preparatoria (High School Reunion) *'German:' Klassentreffen (Class Reunion) *'Hungarian:' Az osztálytalálkozó (The Class Reunion) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6